Alchemy
Ok guys the BIG question on server is: "HOW DO I GET ALCHEMY & HOW DO I USE IT" Well for starters Alchemy is a Ingredient mixer for u to make items, potions, tools & even rares. The only way u can start using alchemy is by obtaining the "You see a spellbook." Color: Violete with the NPC: Alphonse Elric U must obtain that Book in order to do Alchemy & Leanr The secrets it contains. Ok Now for the "LUCKY" players that have the book this is wut u are gonna do: - First you tlak to Alphonse Elric (Hi/alchemy/ "recipes", "recipe book", and "alchemic kits"/ (You need to buy the Recepie Book first is a green one & the Alchemic Kits for u to do ur mixes) - Select Recipes (when u have finish all the steps before. & u can select over ("beginner" and "advanced" You will select Beginner If u are staring with alchemy. - He will give u lots of items u can make BUT u will select antidote for u to start on. This is the list he gives u to select("antidote", "platinum coin", "mind stone", "soul orb", "blood orb", "love potion", "ectoplasm", "weak mana rune", "crystal coin", "sparkling mummy doll). - When u say Antidote(That is the only one u will have lvl to do u say Antidote (Do you want to buy an Antidote recipe for 1000 gold?) u say yes and u will obtain a recipe. - Now open ur Backpack or Bag and find the Recipe and right click it it will show like u have learned this spell something like it. - With that done u go to your recipe Book u must have buy u open it and it will give u the list of items u must buy. - When u open ur Recipie book u must see this potion -Alchemy Level: 10, Difficulty: 20 --Ingredients: recipe paper, 1 blue bottle, 1 fire mushroom, 1 goat grass. - Those ingredients are the ones that u must find. Blue Bottle u can obtain them with orcs in yurots mega city u caa find them very at south. Goat Grass u can obtain it from blind witch in lightning city in monsters tp (Earth Elemental) u go up and up and u will find her & Last the Fire Mushroom u can loot them easy from demons. ok when u get ur ingridients notice that the book gives u the list but also give su the order in how the items must be on u kit (The lil blue box) :P - to give u a better standar is like this u open ur box u place first goat grass, Fire mushroom, blue bottle then paper and when u see it the goat grass will be the final item and etc. well u know. the paper will ALWAYS be the firt item on the box ok? good! - Now that all that is done now we go to do Alchemy u will see unlit campfire. & an anzil. - You will go to the camfire stand infront of it when u have ur items in order like i show u u will trow ur alchemy kits on the campfire and it will burn all the items inside it. not the recipe btw. just the items & when u finish u open ur bp and u will see an antidote vial & Done u have done alchemy WOOT WOOT \o/! ^-^ :P Gzz * Please notice that sometimes alchemy will fail and u will loose the ingridients and u will have to look for them again so i suggest u run arround with some bottles fire and goat not just one cuz sometimes it fails (And thats the fun part) (Not all can be done) :P - If u want to chek how ur doing on alchemy and chek ur lvl u go open ur recipe book and u can chek witch spells u have leanrd and hows ur lvl in alchemy doing. - each time u incise ur lvl u maybe able to use other recipes to keep growing and growing. - I think is a lil too late for that but just for intel " When u open ur spellbook" it will brun to ashes so u will not have it anymore well w.e it will show u when u use it :P